


A volte è grazie al gatto se i topi ballano

by littlebowtie97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, College, Light BDSM, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, PWP, Spanking, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform, mentioned kurotsuki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebowtie97/pseuds/littlebowtie97
Summary: Tooru si sfiorò le labbra con un dito, erano gonfie e facevano male.Era a lezione, ma quella mattina proprio non riusciva a concentrarsi, preda dei continui ricordi della notte appena passata.[IwaOi] [KuroTsuki accennata]





	A volte è grazie al gatto se i topi ballano

Tooru si sfiorò le labbra con un dito, erano gonfie e facevano male.  
Era a lezione, ma quella mattina proprio non riusciva a concentrarsi, preda dei continui ricordi della notte appena passata.  
Avevano litigato.  
Hajime diceva di essere stanco dei suoi continui flirt, Tooru era stanco di essere ignorato e Hajime gli aveva semplicemente ricordato a chi apparteneva. Avevano fatto l'amore più volte, tre per la precisione, ma lui era venuto almeno cinque. Avevano discusso e si erano urlati addosso di tutto, salvo poi ritrovarsi, entrambi ansimanti per le urla, ad un centimetro dalle labbra dell’altro, collimando con una semplicità disarmante. Entrambi avevano mostrato rabbia in quel bacio. Chi la voglia di dimostrare una volta per tutte di chi era l'altro, chi la voglia di appartenervi. Hajime gli aveva morso le labbra, forte, tanto che poteva sentirle pulsare ancora, gonfie al tatto. Tooru adorava quella sensazione. Sembravano turgide e rappresentavano una prova tangibile di tutto quello che era successo la sera prima. Di come lo aveva buttato contro il muro, con la faccia che premeva contro l'intonaco fresco, e che si scontrava con la sua guancia bollente. Di come gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio che lui era suo, solo suo, e che anche se non glielo diceva tutte le volte, Tooru era suo. Con l'ultimo sospiro, prima di lasciargli un succhiotto sul collo e un morso sulla spalla destra, Tooru aveva distintamente sentito Hajime pronunciare le parole: “E io sono tuo”. Ancora ora il suo stomaco si stringeva al solo ricordo. Si mosse sulla sedia scomoda dell’università nella speranza di non far notare a Kuroo la sua erezione crescente, ma nello spostarsi sentì una sensazione di bruciore ben nota, e lì si rese conto di essere perduto, vinto da ricordi tanto piacevoli quanto insistenti.  
Dopo avergli lasciato un chiaro marchio sulla spalla, Hajime gli aveva ordinato di slacciarsi la cintura, togliersi pantaloni e mutande e mettersi in “posizione”, termine che per loro significava stare appoggiato con il torace alla spalliera del divano, a gambe divaricate. Aveva ubbidito in silenzio, l'erezione che, fino ad un minuto prima sembrava soffocare nelle mutande, ora finalmente libera, svettava impudente contro il cielo, come a dire: “Sì, sono eretto per un uomo, per il mio migliore amico, volete forse giudicarmi?”. Si era posizionato, aspettando qualsiasi risposta fosse arrivata da Iwaizumi. Aveva sentito il primo schiaffo sulla natica pallida, il secondo, e il terzo. Le sculacciate di Hajime non erano mai troppo forti, ma nemmeno troppo leggere. Non lasciavano lividi né segni, solo un lieve bruciore che rimaneva per giorni. Tooru un po' se ne vergognava, ma amava quella sensazione. Gli ricordava chi era l’unico che potesse farlo. Dopo il quindicesimo schiaffo sul sedere aveva sentito la mano di Hajime smettere di colpirlo e iniziare invece ad accarezzare la pelle maltrattata, salvo poi fermarsi di nuovo e sentire le natiche venire separate. Forse c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, ma la mezza erezione che aveva nei pantaloni sobbalzò al ricordo della sua apertura completamente in bella vista davanti ad Hajime. Non si fidava di nessuno come si fidava di Iwaizumi, del suo Iwa-chan. Era stato bizzarro persino dirglielo; dirgli quanto lo eccitava quando Hajime si comportava da generale, da capitano. Ma come era tipico di lui, Hajime lo aveva ascoltato e capito, annuendo e baciandolo senza bisogno di aggiungere altro. Niente prese in giro, nulla. Semplicemente Hajime aveva compreso, usando questo suo lato - che in realtà gli veniva naturale - al momento più opportuno, ma sempre in modo inaspettato. Tooru poteva sentire le ginocchia iniziare a diventare molli al solo ricordo. Hajime gli aveva allargato le natiche, iniziando a baciargli l'osso sacro, per poi scendere sempre più e fermarsi lì, nel suo punto più nascosto. Aveva leccato, morso, assaggiato e mangiato quel punto. Non era solo il fatto che fosse un punto così nascosto o privato. La cosa che più lo eccitava era che fosse Hajime a baciarlo, morderlo, a fare qualsiasi cosa con il suo corpo, e lui non si sarebbe mai opposto. Aveva iniziato a penetrarlo con la lingua e Tooru ricordava nitidamente come le dita dei piedi si erano arricciate, la schiena si era arcuata e un gemito di puro piacere era uscito dalle sue labbra gonfie e rosse. Un gemito pieno, un mezzo urlo che gli aveva occupato tutta la bocca e si era librato in aria all’improvviso. Odiava capitolare così presto, ma sentiva tutto. Aveva percepito la lingua di Hajime ruvida che toccava tutto. Aveva sentito le mani del suo ragazzo mentre gli aveva tenuto separate le natiche, mentre le aveva toccate e massaggiate. Le dita e le unghie gli avevano graffiato la pelle maltrattata dai precedenti schiaffi, ma era stato un dolore bello. E lo aveva sentito. Era stato come una sorta di calore doloroso che non faceva altro che mandare scosse di piacere al suo membro. Aveva sentito Hajime alzarsi e girarlo. Gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani e con gli occhi puntati nei suoi, lo aveva baciato nuovamente. Era stato un bacio sporco, con tanta lingua e voglia di fare l'amore. Si erano baciato ad occhi aperti in una battaglia tra lingue senza né vinti né vincitori. Si erano staccati solo per riprendere fiato, e senza preavviso Hajime lo aveva scagliato di schiena sul divano. Iwa non glielo aveva mai detto, ma Tooru sapeva che Hajime amava prenderlo sul divano. Lo stesso divano che ospitava i loro amici, che ospitava Kuroo, il motivo di tutta quella gelosia. Kuroo era fidanzato, ma amava scherzare, esattamente come Tooru. Il loro era stato un gioco, nulla di più, divertente e sicuramente con dei risvolti positivi per entrambi. Dai racconti di Kuroo, il middle-blocker occhialuto della Karasuno diventava particolarmente possessivo quando vedeva il suo ragazzo flirtare con Oikawa. E chi era Tooru per non aiutare un buon amico come Kuroo ad avere del grandioso sesso?! Poi che lui avesse benefici simili era solo un ulteriore incentivo.  
Il ricordo di due dita bagnate di lubrificante nella sua apertura, erano state ciò che lo avevano riportato al presente.  
«Mi dici a cosa pensi mentre scopi con me?»  
«Pensavo al fatto che domani non potrò camminare, e nemmeno sedermi a quanto pare.»  
«Così magari qualcuno saprà che sei impegnato e la smetterà di metterti le sue zampacce addosso.» aveva detto Iwaizumi infilando il terzo dito senza preavviso. Tooru non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma essere così in balia di Iwaizumi era una cosa che glielo faceva rizzare al solo pensiero. Dio era suo. Era totalmente e innegabilmente suo. Lo amava, Lo amava così tanto che non avrebbe mai potuto quantificarlo. Ma non era necessario che Iwa lo sapesse. Specie se il dubbio gli procurava scopate del genere. C’era stato un morso, seguito da un succhiotto poco sopra il capezzolo destro. Hajime aveva tolto le dita, si era infilato il preservativo e lo aveva penetrato deciso ma allo stesso tempo con attenzione e premura. Nonostante l'incazzatura e la gelosia, Tooru era sempre venuto prima di ogni cosa, e Tooru poteva giurare di non aver mai provato dolore con Hajime. Ogni sculacciata, ogni morso, ogni azione potenzialmente dolorosa era sempre accompagnata da un bacio, da una carezza. Mai dolore puro e fine a se stesso. Sempre un dolore leggero seguito da tante coccole e baci caldi e umidi sulla pelle lesa. Non era mai successo che Tooru si sentisse a disagio, Hajime non lo avrebbe comunque permesso; anche nei momenti più passionali Hajime era in grado di farlo godere come non mai, pur mantenendo comunque una premurosa attenzione, pensando prima al piacere di Tooru e solo dopo al suo. Anche la prima volta, che ad onor del vero era stato un mezzo disastro, per Tooru era stata assolutamente perfetta. Era stata con il suo Iwa-chan, e questo era bastato a farlo volare sulle nuvole. La porta che sbatteva nell'aula lo riportò alla realtà. Il professore a quanto pare era più noioso del solito. Non che fosse strano. Era un professore, probabilmente di centocinquanta anni, che insegnava da altrettanti. Era palloso e sputacchiava quando parlava, tanto che anche i più attenti studenti lasciavano le prime file vuote. Si rese conto che nessuno ascoltava. Mise la sua giacca leggera sulle gambe per evitare che si intravedesse qualcosa e continuò a ricordare.  
Hajime lo aveva penetrato con un'unica, lunga, lenta spinta. Una volta dentro si era fermato e gli aveva chiesto se fosse tutto ok. Tooru, senza voce, aveva annuito e Hajime aveva iniziato a scoparlo forte. Il divano, ereditato dalla famiglia di Hajime, cigolava a ritmo sostenuto sotto il loro peso e le loro spinte. I vicini probabilmente avevano sentito tutto, ma a lui non poteva importare di meno. Oikawa aveva sentito il bacino di Iwaizumi sbattere contro il suo culo, a ritmo con le spinte sempre più frenetiche. Aveva avvertito il respiro caldo del suo ragazzo sulla sua tempia e le labbra umide e calde sul suo zigomo che ogni tanto gli avevano lasciavano un dolce bacio. Tutto il resto non gli interessava.  
«Sei mio, sei mio, sei mio. Dillo che sei mio e che gatto Silvestro non può osare a toccarti.»  
«Hajime io sono sempre stato tuo. Sempre e solo tuo. Ora chiudi la bocca e sco-OH CAZZO IWA- scopami!»  
Hajime aveva aumentato la velocità dei suoi affondi e iniziato a muovere la mano sinistra sul membro di Tooru a ritmo con le spinte. Per Tooru era stato semplicemente troppo, e per un momento aveva creduto di venire per sempre. Era troppo. Era tutto troppo, il piacere, il bruciore sul sedere, le labbra gonfie e quella sensazione di leggerezza e amore che ti riempie il cuore e lo spirito quando fai l'amore con la persona che ami. Gli pizzicavano gli occhi, avrebbe voluto piangere per la troppa felicità. Avrebbe voluto fermare Hajime per dirgli quanto lo amava, che mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto tradirlo o anche solo pensare di tradirlo. Era suo, lo era sempre stato, fin da quando era il piccolo ragazzino di quattordici anni che aveva scoperto come il sorriso di Hajime gli facesse venire le farfalle nello stomaco e che le bambine, per quanto graziose, non sarebbero mai state così belle come il suo Iwa-chan. Quando gli spasmi dell’orgasmo si erano placati, Tooru aveva aperto gli occhi, solo per scontrarsi con la cosa più bella che potesse vedere. Hajime con gli occhi chiusi e i denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore, completamente perso nel piacere. Era bello. Tooru sapeva che Hajime non era una bellezza tipica, ma per lui era bello, incredibilmente eccitante certo, ma soprattutto bello. Aveva un sorriso dolce e gli venivano le fossette quando sorrideva di cuore per qualcosa. Era buono, affidabile e lui lo amava così tanto. Hajime si era fermato, aveva aperto gli occhi per poi abbassarsi sulle braccia, avvicinando il suo volto a quello di Oikawa, e baciandogli la punta del naso era venuto con un’ultima spinta, sospirando un “Ti amo Tooru” contro la sua tempia. Si era accasciato su di lui, iniziando a lasciargli baci lungo tutto il collo e le clavicole. Le coccole erano d'obbligo tra di loro. Mai avevano fatto a meno delle coccole dopo un rapporto, anche senza il sesso, in realtà. Era un momento di ricarica per entrambi. Entrambi amavano riceverle e darle. In realtà era più Tooru che amava riceverle e Hajime darle, ma anche in questo si equilibravano.  
Con l'immagine del suo ragazzo che gli accarezzava le ciocche, Tooru Oikawa venne riportato alla realtà.  
«Amico hai una tenda sotto la giacca!» sghignazzò Kuroo, alzandosi. Evidentemente la lezione di “Mr Palloso-Sputacchiante” doveva essere finita.  
«Sai com'è, quando vieni scopato come se non ci fosse un domani, ti porti dei segni e dei ricordi.. persistenti.»  
«Ahahahaha visto il succhiotto che hai sul collo e l’erezione nelle mutande posso immaginarlo.»  
«È anche merito tuo, sai?»  
«Ah sì? Allora pretendo un pranzo offerto. Ora scappo che Tsukki sta arrivando in stazione, magari andrà bene anche a me!»  
«Possiamo uscire in quattro una volta.»  
«Immagino che questa richiesta sia senza un doppio fine, no?»  
«Beh se entrambi otteniamo una scopata extra non penso tu possa lamentarti.»  
«Penso proprio di no. Ricordami di darti un bacio sulla guancia quella sera, non sia mai che si possa ottenere una doppietta.»  
«Tu lo sai che ti adoro vero?»  
«Sì, mi adoro anche io! Buona giornata principessa!»  
«Buona scopata.» disse Tooru alzando il terzo dito verso un Kuroo sghignazzante che scappava verso l'uscita. E mettendo via i suoi fogli intonsi e le penne, iniziò a pensare al sesso grandioso che avrebbe ottenuto dopo l'uscita a quattro. Oikawa si leccò le labbra con un sorrisetto soddisfatto e prendendo lo zaino su una spalla si incammino verso casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice  
> Questa fanfiction è nata in un momento di perdizione, ma spero davvero possa piacervi. È la mia prima fanfiction pubblicata, quindi apprezzo davvero ogni consiglio e critica costruttiva. Vorrei poi ringraziare la persona che ha betato la mia storia e che è la fonte di questa ispirazione (non che artefice della mia attuale passione per Haikyuu!!).  
> Grazie ancora per aver letto. Alla prossima.  
> Littlebowtie97


End file.
